Grademon
|level=Ultimate |attribute=Vaccine |family=Nature Spirits |family2=Metal Empire |family3=Dragon's Roar |type=Warrior |from=ReptiledramonDigimon Chronicle 01.5 |to=Alphamon |digifuse=Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |slide=Evil GrademonDigimon Fusion, "Fall of the Final Code Crown" 29 |java=Ryōtarō Okiayu |javan=(Xros Wars) |enva=Chris Smith |envan=(Fusion) |partner=Kōta Doumoto Zhìguāng Lóng Kurearu Fusion Fighters United Army |jacards= , , , , , , |encards= , |s1=Evil Grademon |g1=X-Antibody }} Grademon is a Warrior Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. It wields a pair of swords, and is called the "Golden Meteor" due to the way it cuts into the vanguard with dauntless courage. When it uses its The name of the swords come from both Grademon and Alphamon. Grademon's versions are named , while Alphamon's are named . along with its twin-sword style, it brings a godly speed to those techniques, but due to the cursed swords it becomes impossible for it to control itself, and it can't fight and still retain its sanity. Although its overall power is, after all, inferior, its sword techniques surpass even the Holy Knight Crusadermon, of the "Royal Knights", and it is said that its mantle is proof of the honor that was bestowed for its achievements over many battles. Attacks *'Cross Blade': Cuts the opponent apart crosswise with the godly speed of its sword. *'Grade Slash': Smites the opponent over the head, from higher ground, with its twin swords. Design It takes the form of a medieval knight wielding two swords. Etymologies ;Grademon (グレイドモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Chronicle Digimon D-Cyber Digimon Fusion Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Grademon is #196, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Holy elements, and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the High Speed Evasion, High Critical, and Rich traits. It dwells in the Class Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Grademon or Alphamon. Grademon digivolves from Reptiledramon and can digivolve into Alphamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Grademon, your Digimon must be at least level 33 with 170 attack and 140 speed, but only once you have revived Grademon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Grademon DigiFuses from Reptiledramon, Dorugamon, and Buraimon, and can DigiFuse to Alphamon with Dorumon and Clockmon, to Leopardmon with GrapLeomon and Argomon (Ultimate), or to UlforceVeedramon with AeroVeedramon and Garudamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Grademon is #161 and is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Guardromon (Gold), Dorugamon, Raptordramon, and Leomon and can digivolve to Durandamon, Dorugoramon, Alphamon, TigerVespamon, and Ouryumon. Its special attack is Cross Blade and its support skill is Haymaker which increases the chance to Critical Hit by 15 Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Grademon is #161 and is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Guardromon (Gold), Dorugamon, Raptordramon, and Leomon and can digivolve to Durandamon, Dorugoramon, Alphamon, TigerVespamon, and Ouryumon. Its special attack is Cross Blade and its support skill is Haymaker which increases the chance to Critical Hit by 15%. Digimon Masters Grademon digivolves from Reptiledramon and can digivolve to Alphamon. Digimon Heroes! Grademon is card 5-931 and 7-066. Digimon Soul Chaser Grademon is an obtainable Digimon. Notes and references